Smart Bunny
by GayliensExist
Summary: What if Sailor moon (aka Usagi Tsukino) wasn't stupid or a "dumb bunny" like others said? What if she was smart and logical, and made good choices (as well as bad, anyone can make some bad decisions). What if she had found about being the princess earlier! The rest is in here! I don't know which anime (new or old) I'm putting this in so the world is just any.
1. Chapter 1-Usagi Can Be Smart?

**OKAY OKAY OKAY**

**I KNOW I NEED TO STOP MAKING FANIFCS AND GET TO FINISHING MY OTHER ONES**

**But seriously, I think I'm done with the Glee one, and the Voltron one. I just don't like those fandoms anymore. Sorry!**

**But here's the next fanfic. **

**I know I'm late to the game, but I'm really excited about this one! **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, if you review, I'll mention you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. Only my oc's!**_

_**Summary: **_**What if Sailor moon (aka Usagi Tsukino) wasn't stupid or a "dumb bunny" like others said? What if she was smart and logical, and made good choices (as well as bad, anyone can make some bad decisions). What if she had found about being the princess earlier! The rest is in here!**

_**Warning; May have some sexual competent later on (I still don't know), some Rei bashing ( I just can't tell if I like her) and Usagi being insecure. There also may be some things like Self harm and anorexia as well, not too sure. Comment what you think! Also, Usagi is already with Mamoru! **_

_Usagi_

When I heard by alra blaring, I blearily woke up. ' 'Ugh, four already? But I just went to bed!'

I sighed and got up slowly, letting my long hair fall to the ground.

I walked to my bathroom, deciding to take a very long shower before getting food.

Humming, I ran a hand through my hair, cleaning my hair perfectly. It took a long time to get it this long and if rather not mess that up.

Once I was done cleaning up, I went and put on my outfits of the day (it was a Sunday, so I could wear whatever I wanted).

It was a cute, down to the thighs dress with clear white sleeves that connected to my neck, a white top and bottom. The bottom also had red roses on it.

I matched it with cute white heels.

After putting my hair up in their normal buns, I brushed my teeth, made my bed, and quickly went downstairs to get something to eat.

I was shocked to see none other than Mamoru and Minaka in my room.

"Um, guys? What's going on?" Both of them turned to me.

"Ugh, gosh dang it! We woke her up!" She glared at Mamo before smiling apologetically at me. "Sorry, Princess." I shook my head and smiled. "You really need to get rid of that habit. We can't have my family or normal friends hearing you say that now can we?" I giggled at her wide eyes.

"No, sorry Prin-I mean Usagi. . ." I smiled at her. " It's quite alright, Mina. Now, what were you making?"

She blushed and looked at the mess. "I was trying to make some Blueberry pancakes for you, but then it kinda turned to a food fight." I nodded. "That's sweet of you, but how about we all go out to eat? That new restaurant opened, and I really want to try their food."

She nodded and I motioned to them. "Now go take a shower. Mina, you can borrow one of my outfits, Mamo, you have some clothes that I cleaned in the bedroom that has your stuff in it. Go on!"

They both rushed upstairs to do as she asked.

Usagi walked over to the table and say down, deciding to read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire for the millionth time.

When she heard the water turn off in both bathrooms and later on footsteps, she smiled at the others.

"Well, you took your sweet time. Now come on! It's time to go to breakfast before we have the meeting about the enemy. And yeah, you should come, Mamo. You're Tuxedo Kamen, after all!" I smiled brightly before running out the door, them following closely behind.

_At the restaurant _

I grinned as I slid into a seat, Mamo sitting next to me. "Wow, this place is really fancy. How do we have enough for this place?"

Mamo smirked at her. "I happen to be very rich, so I can pay for us."

I blushed. "No! I can't expect you to!"

He smiled brightly and shook his head. "No! I insist!" I sighed, knowing he wouldn't relent.

"Okay okay, fine. Now, what do I want?"

The great of the time there was spent laughing and flirting (Mamo and Usagi) between the group.

Little did they know, a group was watching them with smirks on their faces, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: Being Smart

**Yes, I'm back. But the people who have followed me gave me the courage to write another chapter! Thanks so much!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Summary: What if Sailor moon (aka Usagi Tsukino) wasn't stupid or a "dumb bunny" like others said? What if she was smart and logical, and made good choices (as well as bad, anyone can make some bad decisions). What if she had found about being the princess earlier! The rest is in here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SM, just my oc's.**_

_**Warning; May have some sexual competent later on (I still don't know), some Rei bashing ( I just can't tell if I like her) and Usagi being insecure. There also may be some things like Self harm and anorexia as well, not too sure. Comment what you think! Also, Usagi is already with Mamoru! **_

_Normal_

Four people were sitting at a table near Minako, Mamoru, and Usagi, just watching.

"Do you think we should go to her? I mean, should we say hi? We haven't seen her in awhile."

The brunette shook her head at the redhead. "No. Like you said, it's been awhile since we last talked to her. We have no idea if she'll remember us. As far as she and the others know, we don't exist."

The blonde male nodded. "Yeah. And we all know how protective Minako is of her "Princess". Even if the others don't know she's the princess, Mina does. And my sister did have quite the habit of being protective of Serenity."

There were sighs around the table as everyone remembered how Minako got when Princess Serenity was in danger or hurt. She wouldn't let the poor princess out of her sight.

Just then two others came over.

"Michiru, Haruka. Nice of you to finally show." The blonde male laughed.

They rolled their eyes and sat down. "Now, what were you guys talking about?" Haruka asked with a smirk.

_Usagi_

I giggled at a joke Mina said, while Mamo just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Huh, why are you looking at me like that, Mamo?"

He smiled softly at me and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "No reason. Just like admiring your beautiful face."

My entire face went beat red and Mina and I squealed. "Mamo, you can't just say things like that!"

"You two are _so _cute!" Of course, Mina would be squealing at us. She's always been the number one MamoxUsagi shipper.

Mamo just shrugged. "But I can't help it, my dear Usako."

I blushed at the nickname. I loved it. A nickname just for me, not for Serenity but for Tsukino Usagi. It's so sweet and has a nice ring to it.

"Oh no! We should get going! It's time to have a meeting! Are you coming too, Mamoru-Chan?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Minako. I would like to see what happens during these meetings, and I would also like to defend Usako from Rei."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need protecting."

"Maybe not, but I like protecting you. It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling. Now I'll be right back. Let me just go and pay and get us boxes before we leave."

After he left, both of us squealed quietly. "Holy crap! He really loves you!"

I nodded and swooned. "And I love him! He is so sweet and beautiful! And talented and just so. . . ugh! How did I ever get him to love me?"

She shook her head. "You got him because of you being a beautiful young girl and how you can light up the whole world with your smile. You make people happy just by being you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mins! You've always been our number one supporter!"

She just chuckled. "Of course!"

At that second, Mamo came over and helped us put our food in boxes before walking with an arm around my waist, laughing with us as we joked around.

We never noticed the others slip out of the booth, quickly pay and walk out behind us.

_At The Shrine _

When we got there, Rei, Ami, and Mako were all waiting there, just chatting.

"Oh, Mamo! It's so good to see you again!" Rei immediately tried to hook herself on him, but he just pulled me other to Ami and Mako. "Not now, Rei. Let's get on this meeting."

She sighed and nodded. "Alright. So, how can we figure out some new ways to defeat the enemy?"

Ami took out a piece of paper with writing on it. "Okay, so I was thinking of researching everything we can and trying to learn as much as we can about them."

Mako nodded. "And I can get a food diet for us to get healthier so we can be in more shape to fight them."

Luna nodded and turned to me. "What about you Usagi?"

I do a deep breath. "Mina and I could try and make an exercise and training program to help us with Mako's idea." Mina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We've already made some dancing exercises. And maybe it could help Usagi with her clumsiness."

They're all looked at us in shock. "Good job, girls!" Artemis said with a proud smile.

Luna nodded. "Yes, we're proud of you two. You're finally taking this seriously."

We both looked at each other and smirked. We've always been like this, but we just hid it until now. We had a talk yesterday about not hiding it anymore, and instead to be as smart as we really were. We giggled.

"Thanks!" We said at the same time, grinning happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing In A Park

**Help! I'm addicted to writing stories now! But anyway, here's my next chapter!**

**Remember, if you review I'll Mention you in my next chapter!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

_**Summary: What if Sailor moon (aka Usagi Tsukino) wasn't stupid or a "dumb bunny" like others said? What if she was smart and logical, and made good choices (as well as bad, anyone can make some bad decisions). What if she had found about being the princess earlier! The rest is in here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SM, just my oc's.**_

_**Warning; May have some sexual competent later on (I still don't know), some Rei bashing ( I just can't tell if I like her) and Usagi being insecure. There also may be some things like Self harm and anorexia as well, not too sure. Comment what you think! Also, Usagi is already with Mamoru! **_

_Usagi_

After we finished the meeting which just consisted of everyone pitching in their ideas on what the others should do to accomplish their ideas (which of course Rei didn't do anything but diss me the entire time), Mamo asked if I would like to go on a date with him. I, of course, said yes and we left after saying goodbye to the others.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"That's a secret."

I pouted. "Aw come on! I wanna know!"

He chuckled at my childishness. "Be patient Usako. We're going to the bus stop and then we'll be there."

When we got on the bus, I saw a creepy old guy near his forties looking at me weirdly.

"Um, Mamo. Is it just me or is that guy staring at me?" Mamo turned and right when he saw the guy, he glared at him. "Be careful, Usako. That guy means trouble."

I whimpered, not knowing what Mamo meant but I trusted him enough to know that the way the guy was staring at me wasn't very good.

Mamo must have heard my whimper as he took my hand and squeezed it before smiling softly at me and asking me about how I'm doing in school, which lead to a conversation about what I wanted to do when I'm out of high school.

"I just want to survive the enemy, and then I can think about it."

He growled lowly. "You'll survive it. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. You're my entire world, Usagi. I hope you know that."

I giggled and leaned up to kiss his cute nose. "I do. And I hope you know that you're mine, Sweetie." He blushed at the random nickname, and I thought about what I could've said wrong to make him have that reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It just came out!" He shook his head.

" It's okay, Usako. It actually is pretty cute. I don't mind it."

I grinned. "Yay! And I finally made you blush! Payback!" I giggled and saw him looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world, and judging by how he acted around me, I probably was.

"Silly Usako." He booped me on my nose before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the train. "This is our stop. Come on."

We walked in silence, and I finally realized where we were. Amishiro Park! I used to love coming here as a child! I remember telling Mamo about it.

"You remembered?" I stared at him with so much love in my eyes. I then squealed and hugged him when he nodded before going to run around, laughing at the wild animals that came out to see me. I've always attracted animals, and now I see that it must be because of my royal heritage.

I turned to Mamo and motioned for him to join me. He walked over and took my right hand in his and gripped my waste in his other before slow dancing with me, humming his own tune.

I laughed happily as he spun me. It was so much fun! We did this for about ten minutes before my feet started to hurt and we sat down on the grass, just talking about each other, getting to know one another even better.

"So, how can you afford that apartment?"

He stared at me in shock before shaking his head. "Always so blunt, Usako."

I sighed. "I know. Sorry. I'm just really curious."

He shrugged. " It's okay. Anyways, my father had so much money that when I inherited it, I could buy anything in Japan and still have a lot of money. Even now I still have a lot."

I nodded. "That makes sense."

He smiled. "Anyways, what about you? I know for a fact that that dress is very expensive. How you get it?" I blushed.

" Let's just say my family isn't that bad off at all." He grinned. "Well, that's not much of a shocker, with your father being famous and all." I chuckled. "Yup! Anyways, I really need to get home. I need to make sure that I'm ready for the test on Monday."

He nodded, stood up, and offered his hand, which I gladly took.

With that, we walked off to my house.


	4. Chapter 4-FOOD!

**Okay, so I may have a beta reader, and if I do, I'll try to mention them as I really do appreciate them reaching out to me and trying to help them.**

**I'll mention them at the end of this chapter!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Summary: What if Sailor moon (aka Usagi Tsukino) wasn't stupid or a "dumb bunny" like the others had said? What if she was smart, logical, and made good choices (as well as bad, anyone can make some bad decisions). What if she had found about being the princess earlier! The rest is in here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SM, just my oc's.**_

_**Warning; May have some sexual content later on (I still don't know), some Rei bashing ( I just can't tell if I like her) and Usagi being insecure. There also may be some things like Self harm and anorexia as well, not too sure. Comment what you think! Also, Usagi is already with Mamoru! **_

_**lashun316- Yes, that's why I made it. I thought Usagi deserved to be smart for a while. Thanks for the review!**_

_Usagi_

When I woke up the next morning, there was a figure standing over me.

"Ah!" I jumped out of bed and went into a fighting stance.

"Honey, what?"

I soon realized that the figure was my mom, and she was looking at me with so much confusion.

"What just happened, Usagi?"

I blushed in embarrassment and just said, "Oh, Mako and Rei have been teaching us other girls to fight and giving us exercise. I guess it's starting to stick with me." I laughed nervously.

Mom stared at me for a few seconds before eventually accepting the excuse.

She nodded slowly before smiling. "The family is going to go out for dinner, so get ready. You can bring Mamoru if you'd like."

I shrugged and just shook my head. "No, I spent time with him yesterday. I want to spend time with just you guys. I'll see him tomorrow."

My mom smiled happily, nodded, and walked out of my room. I couldn't help but start singing some songs as I got dressed. I just loved music and singing as well. I actually have a great voice, believe it or not, and it's one of my secret talents that only Mina and Mamo knows.

I got out a galaxy crop top and a matching skirt, as well as thigh-high black socks.

"Oh come on! There has to be some kind of shoes to wear somewhere." I rummaged around for a bit before finding cute galaxy flats. "Oh yeah! I forgot I had these! I got them to match this outfit."

I put them on, put my hair in its usual buns, and walked out.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Mom, dad, and Shingo looked up at me. "Good! Then let's go!"

We all walked out to the car and hopped in with a grin. "So, where are we gonna eat?"

Mom grinned. "The normal, where else?"

I started to get really excited. The Usual was called "Soul Food" and was the place we used to go to before Shingo was born.

I turned to Shingo. "We're going to a place called Soul Food. We used to go before you were born, as we couldn't afford it anymore."

He nodded in acceptance. "Yeah, I remember how we didn't have much money until Auntie

Carlyle gave us some and helped Mom and Dad get good jobs. We never would have made it to this point if it weren't for her."

"You're right Shingo. We never would have survived at all. We'd be dead by now. I'm so thankful that my sister came and helped. But I'm also grateful to you, Usagi, for giving her a call, even if we didn't want you to."

I giggled. "Yup! I did help out then, didn't I?"

The rest of the car ride was filled with laughter and smiles. I was so very lucky to have a family like this. My parents were so sweet, and I even loved my dear little brother.

"Oh, we're here! Time to get out and get food! I don't know about you but I'm starving." Mom got out and waited for us.

We all quickly got out and walked inside, excited to get our meals.

"Their food is very good. You'll see." Shingo was smiling softly at me. Anyone could see how excited he was right now. I smiled at him. He was so innocent. I used to be like that until I became Sailor Moon. I lost that after everything I've been through.

"Usagi, you coming?"

"Yeah, coming!" I ran to catch up.

When we got in, I sighed at the wonderful smelling food. It smelled just like it did years ago.

"Wow. This smells AWESOME!"

I nodded and ran over to the desk to get a table.

"Hello. How many people to a table?" The young woman smiled kindly at us." I smiled brightly at her. "Four please!" She nodded and got us out stuff before walking us to a table.

"Here is your table. Please sit here and wait for

the waiter to come get your order."

We nodded and sat down in silence.

"Usagi? Is that you?" I turned to see a familiar redhead looking at me in excitement.

Maria?"

_**Okay so I do have a beta reader an it is. . .**_

_**Astraearose-silvermoon.**_

_**They're awesome and thanks to them my stories will be better! Go follow them if you haven't already! Love you guys! Bye! **_


	5. Chapter 5-Maria And Friends

_**Summary: What if Sailor moon (aka Usagi Tsukino) wasn't stupid or a "dumb bunny" like the others had said? What if she was smart, logical, and made good choices (as well as bad, anyone can make some bad decisions). What if she had found about being the princess earlier! The rest is in here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SM, just my oc's.**_

_**Warning; May have some sexual content later on (I still don't know), some Rei bashing ( I just can't tell if I like her) and Usagi being insecure. There also may be some things like Self harm and anorexia as well, not too sure. Comment what you think! Also, Usagi is already with Mamoru! **_

_**Thanks to Astraearose-silvermoon for beta reading!**_

_**Here we go!**_

_Usagi_

I was shocked to see one of my best friends from kindergarten to sixth grade (as well as from my last life) standing right in front of me.

I jumped up and we hugged. "Hi, Maria! It's so good to see you!" She squeezed me tighter. "Same here Usa! They said you wouldn't remember me but you did!"

I pulled away. "They?"

All of a sudden, a blonde male and a brunette female came over. "Riku, Asahi? It's so nice to see you!" We all hugged and introduced them to my family.

"Mom, Dad, Shingo, this is Maria, Riku, and Asahi. They're my friends from kindergarten to sixth grade."

They turned to Maria. "Where is your name from? It's not natural Japanese." I growled lowly but she put her hand on my shoulder softly and whispered in my ear, "It's okay Princess. They didn't mean anything of it."

She looked at my parents. "I was born in America but then my father got a new job here when I was five and we moved here. I don't really remember it there." They nodded. I smiled. "Can I have your numbers to se can hang out later? I'm kinda hanging out with my family and don't want to be rude." They nodded and we exchanged numbers before they ran off to probably talk about what just happened. I sat back down.

"Sorry about that. It was just really nice to see them. I haven't seen then in forever." They smiled gently at me.

"It's okay Usagi dear. It's nice for you to have friends." Dad nodded sourly."I don't like the guy." I shook my head and ordered a salad and water before turning to him. "Well too bad papa. I'm going to have guy friends and there's nothing you can do about it. Right mama?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes dear. I agree with Usagi. Now stop pouting and let's talk about life."

_After dinner_

I washed my face in the female bathroom before going over to my family. We all went back to the car and I sat down, exhausted. I was tired of moving around so much. It really does tire me out.

When I got back home, I quickly went to my room, did my nightly routine, and went to bed.

_Monday morning_

When I woke up at three in the morning, I was so tired but forced myself to get up to make my bed, check that I did everything, and get ready.

I put on my uniform, brushed my teeth, and put on light pink blush with pink eyeshadow and lipgloss. I thought about putting on mascara but didn't. That would be too much.

I cleaned up my face that had acne before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

There was Mom making eggs and toast. She smiled brightly at me before putting some on a plate. "Good morning Usagi! You're just in time for my cooking! Go ahead and eat!"

I did as she asked and ate. We talked about the small things before she went upstairs to wake up Shingo. I looked at the time and saw it was five-fifty. Wow. Almost time. I heard yelling and shook my head with a smile. They'll never change.

I went to the bathroom connected to my room to brush my teeth before leaving. I was going to the game center before leaving for school. It was pretty close after all.

I picked up my bag and ran (not before I did my dishes) and ran to the game center to chill. I saw Mamo and Motoki were sitting down just talking.

I ran in and called out to them. "The usual please." He nodded to me and ran off to get my water with lemon.

"Hi, Mamo!" I smiled brightly at him and he leaned down to kiss me gently. "Hi, Usako." He whispered and kissed my forehead while I kissed his nose. God that nose was so freaking cute.

We stared into each other's eyes before there was a cough and a voice said, "You're water with lemon, Usagi." We jumped and turned to Motoki who was smirking.

We both blushed and sipped our glasses while avoiding each other's gazes. "Thanks. I better get to school. Bye Motoki, bye Mamo!" I put my glass down, grabbed my bag, and ran out to go to school. I made it just in time to grab my stuff for class and walked to class right when the bell rang.

I sat down and started at the window, imaging Mamo and me together, on a cute date, just dancing in the rain, and me getting sick while he takes care of me.

I sighed as I realized I had to go through a whole day of school before I could possibly see him.

Just my luck.

**Okay then!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure loved writing if!**

**Love you guys. Bye!**


End file.
